The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems, and more particularly, to anisotropic drapes and reduced-pressure wound treatment systems and methods employing anisotropic drapes.
Vapor and oxygen permeable isotropic film dressings, frequently called drapes, may be used to cover wounds, or damaged areas of tissue, to facilitate healing and prevent infection. The elasticity of these isotropic drapes is substantially uniform. This can be a problem, however, if one would like to regulate translation or approximation of tissue, such as dermal tissue or subdermal tissue, at a specific rate in one direction and at another rate in another direction. Improper regulation of tissue translation may involve negative side-effects, including, but not limited to, blisters, hyper-pigmentation, as well as many other skin complications and irritations. Other shortcomings may exist as well